


Technomancer

by 1Kamiro7



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Kamiro7/pseuds/1Kamiro7
Summary: Getting almost killed and being sucked into another world is not very fun. But when you're in a world that is playing out like a TV show, and you're a genius with magic that uses chemistry and electronics, it just might turn out to be awesome.
Kudos: 6





	Technomancer

Death… is I funny thing, if you think about it.  
It’s there waiting for all of us, at the end of this race called life. What lies beyond? Heaven? Hell? Any kind of afterlife? If death is the end, then what is life? The beginning? The middle? Or is death simply the connector? I know the answer, so please, let me aluminate.  
I was once the daughter of a very successful mechanic and inventor. My family was very wealthy and had a great deal of political power, my father was quite a popular politician at one point. I, as a kid, was obsessed with chemistry and mechanics. I lived and breathed math, graduating from school at fourteen, I began helping my father with the company.   
While I had unrivalled intelligence, my social behaviour was… peculiar. Don’t get me wrong, I was charismatic as hell, but also… well if I had to describe it in one sentence:  
Openly flirtatious, somewhat perverted, extremely gay and a pretty big otaku.  
While my otaku side didn’t pop up as nearly as much as the other two, it still drove me to love manga and anime. I didn’t suffocate myself in them, but I enjoyed them enough to what whatever was popular.  
This was my life until I was eighteen, which at that point I experienced a life-changing experience.  
Death.  
I’m not entirely sure how it happened, but I suspect it was a malfunction in the factory, as that was where I was at the time. I was killed almost instantly, only staying alive long enough to take a final look at my life.  
‘Pretty good.’ I thought. It wasn’t a lie, I was pretty well off.  
But now on to that little secret, I was going to tell you.  
There is life after death. Whether you remember your old life, the factors are unknown, but you begin a new life after death.  
When this happened to me, there must’ve been a big-ass glitch in the system, because I woke up in the middle of a clearing as my eighteen-year-old self, badly bruised and bleeding in some places. And there I lay, staring up at the early-afternoon sun as my brain slowly turned to mush.  
“F**k.”

I lay there for a solid ten minutes, glowering at the universe for making such a sick joke out of me before anything happened. A shadow was cast over me, strange as there were no clouds in the sky. With what remaining brain functionality I had left, I rotated my eyes to look in the direction of what was casting the shadow. A bulky human figure stared down out me. They blew out a smoke cloud before speaking.  
“You look like shit.” He said.  
“Screw you,” I said back, chuckling and coughing up a bit of blood.  
“Heh, seems you can get knocked down, but not get that spunk knocked out of ya’.”  
“…What?”  
“Yeah that sounded better in my head,” The man admitted, “Let me help ya’ up kid.” He said, hefting me over his broad shoulders.  
“Thanks…” I coughed up some more blood.  
“Whoops, can’t forget thi-” he stopped talking abruptly as he leant down to pick something up. “Huh, that’s the first time I’ve seen that.” He chuckled. He put whatever thing he picked up under his arm and began walking.   
As I was being carried, he began talking to me. “Don’t worry about anything, kid. I know this healer, his name’s Owen, he’ll fix you up real good.”  
“Thanks, but I don’t even know your name…” I said groggily  
“Are you complaining?”  
“No-”  
He cut me off, “Than shut up and surpass your limits, if you’re worth your salt, you’ll hang out a little longer.”  
My brain felt as if it had just been jolted awaked by electricity. “Yami…”  
“Eh?” the man stopped.  
“Wha- Hey! Don’t stop! I’m not in the mood for dying please!”  
“What did you say just then?”  
“I just said the name of somebody you sounded like! Yami! Yami Sukehiro!”  
“Well, that’s my name.”  
I seized up. Oh god. Please tell me this wasn’t happening. And then again…  
PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS HAPPENING  
“So tell me, kid, how do you know me?” Yami asked. This was happening. Don’t freak out.  
“I-I don’t know… I can’t remember anything…” I lied, pretty convincingly if I did say so myself.  
“Huh, well can’t do anything about that.” He began walking again. “So tell me, kid, what do you remember?”  
“I remember who I am, and some vague memories…”  
“Well let’s start there, who are you?” Yami asked me as he took another puff of his cigarette.  
“Kim, Kim Heart,” I answered.  
“Okay, what about those memories?”  
“I remember, I was part of a wealthy family, and my father was a politician.”  
“What’s a politician?” Yami questioned.  
“Somebody who helps run a country.”  
“You sound a lot like one of those pretentious nobles,” Yami said, his voice void of emotion.  
“I guess I was, but pretentious is the last thing something would describe me as.”  
“See, we're getting somewhere. Now, do you remember where you were from?”  
Shit. Now I at a crossroads. Either lie and say I don’t remember, or…  
“I think… I’m from another world.” I told Yami  
The universe, if you did this to me at least let me have this.  
“Huh. Didn’t expect that. So what’s your world like?” Yami asked unfazed.  
You have got to be shitting me. Yami sure was taking this on the chin.  
“I don’t know, normal I guess? But I don’t know all that much about this world either.”  
“Right, didn’t think about that.”  
I sighed. “It’s like the poster in the cell scenario.”  
“The what?” Yami asked, now confused.  
“Well, the poster in the cell scenario goes like this: a person’s trapped in the cell, and all that’s in that cell is a poster of some fields or something. Now, that person had never seen outside that cell, so he believes that’s all there is, the cell and the poster. All I know is my world because that’s all I’ve ever seen.”  
“I guess that makes sense…” Yami scratched his head.

We arrived at the base a few minutes later. Yami, in true Yami fashion, kicked down the door. Inside was absolute chaos. Fighting and yelling and various other crashings, caused by a raucous squad called the Black Bulls.  
“Hey, Finral! Get down here now!” Yami yelled, drawing the attention of the squad. Everyone sped in front of him and kneeled.  
“Yes Captain?” Finral chirped. I couldn’t see any of them as Yami had me backwards, staring at his wide back.  
“Open up a portal to the royal capital, I found this one banged up in the forest, so I need to go see Owen,” Yami told him. I felt all their eyes staring at me.  
“Yes captain, I made sure to have a portal ready there just in case!” Finral said before he opened up a silvery portal. As Yami walked through, I waved to the Bulls, not seeing Asta there.  
“Bye.”

A few hours later I was in a white-sheeted bed after Owen had finished healing me. It didn’t take him even an hour to heal me, nor to get there. It was what came afterwards. The thing Yami had picked up after he found me were two grimoires. Both four-leaf grimoire and both, apparently, mine. I was certainly wasn’t the only one surprised by this. The magic researchers couldn’t make heads or tails of it, or even read the magic contained inside the grimoire. After they were given to me, I understood them immediately.   
The golden grimoire was full of physic equations and seemed to cast a kind of Tech Creation Magic, which allowed me to make all kinds of devices, I even found spells for armour exoskeletons made of magic-resistant metals. I cast a few spells to make a few things to be examined, which were determined to not be magical in any way, hypothesizing that whatever I created stopped being magical as soon as I finished casting it.  
The other, purple, grimoire was full of chemistry instructions for all kinds of potions and materials, the spells being Alchemy Magic. I could create health potions and mana potions, magic conducting materials and even a ridiculously long spell for an item that seemed to be encrypted and indecipherable.  
So here I was in this hospital bed, thinking about my life, when who but Yami walks in as casually as possible, a cigarette between his teeth.  
“Hey, Kid.” He greets.  
“Sup old man.” I return with a smirk.  
Yami smiled. “Still got that spunk I see.” He sits down on the bed next to me. “Whatcha thinking about?”  
I sigh. “What am o going to do now? I’m stuck in a completely new world, with magic, with my own unique magic, and two grimoires. My options a numbered.”  
“Why don’t you join the magic knights?” Yami suggests.  
“Yeah, but I’m not too sure that any of them would take me…” I said, completely untruthfully. Any of them would be over the moon to have me. Except for maybe the Blue Roses, their lives would be hell.  
Yami laughed. “Are you kidding kid? Marx confirmed your memories, you fit the bill perfectly for a Noble, you could get into any squad at the snap of your fingers.” It was true, Marx did look through my memories, but I made sure to field test my alchemy magic and use a concentrated temporary amnesia concoction, so they didn’t find out about the future through my knowledge of Black Clover. It worked like a charm.  
“I guess.” I turn to Yami. “Hey Yami.”  
“Yeah? What is it?”  
“Can I join your squad?”  
Yami almost choked on his cigarette Laughing.


End file.
